Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami
by AmelRizu
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Sehun terus bertahan di dalam lingkaran reinkarnasi. Ketika dia memegang harapannya dalam ruangan gelap shinigami, seperti apa takdir lain yang menunggunya?/"Luhan"... "Dia orang yang paling berharga.."/"Mungkin sehun"/"...itu sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Dikehidupan yang selanjutnya, jika bisa aku ingin mencintainya"/YAOI/pairing: HunHan couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Cast:

Hunhan

Lainnya cari sendiri ya

Author:

Rizuchan14

Rated:

T

Genre:

Fantasi, Family, dan Friendship

Tapi gendre kemungkinan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Mohon dimaklumkan ^^

**~Ide dari Bleach dan Shinigami-Kun, tapi alur ide berasal dari author sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, berarti kita jodoh Lagi.**

**karena author bukan seorang plagiat.~**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review but no bashing.**

**Kalau sekiranya gak suka langsung klik tombol x (Close) aja!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading \\(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 1

*Sehun pov*

"Jika kau memiliki dua nyawa, adakah orang istimewa yang ngin kau beri satu dari dua nyawamu?", Tanya seseorang padaku yang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki terbalut busana serba hitam dengan sebuah kertas lusuh di tangannya.

"Luhan", jawabku singkat dan datar mengikuti ekspresi orang itu yang memang tidak terlihat, tapi aku rasa juga sama datarnya.

"Oh, jadi dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga dihidupmu?"

"Dia orang yang paling berharga. Bahkan aku rela memberikan hidupku, sisa umur dan nyawaku padanya"

"Aku mengerti", katanya kemudian sambil meletakkan kertas lusuh yang dia gunakan untuk mencatat sedari tadi diatas meja. Lalu dia mulai menunjukkan wajahnya dengan menatap wajahku tajam dan menyuruhku pergi, "Sudah selesai. Pergilah dengan tenang, Sehun".

Wajahnya memang sangat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Namun aku tetap tidak beranjak dari sana. Lalu, mulai kubuka mulutku kembali

"Aku memiliki permintaan untuk kehidupanku yang selanjutnya." Bisa kulihat dan kurasakan, ekspresinya mulai berubah.

*Sehun pov end*

.

.

*Luhan pov*

"Adakah orang yang sangat istimewa bagimu selama didunia?", Tanya seseorang padaku yang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki memakai busana serba hitam dengan sebuah kertas lusuh di tangannya. Dia mungkin adalah seorang dewa kematian yang akan mengantarku ke alam yang selanjutnya.

"Kai dan… Seh...hun", jawabku ragu.

"Jika kau memiliki dua nyawa, adakah orang istimewa yang ingin kau beri satu dari dua nyawamu?"

"Mungkin sehun", jawabku kemudian

"Pertama kau mengucapkan nama orang itu (read: sehun) dengan ragu dan yang kedua kau menggunakan kata mungkin. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin memberikannya nyawamu dengan tulus?", tanyanya dengan panjang lebar dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil memantapkan jawabanku. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Di dunia aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya meskipun dia telah menderita dengan memberikan hidupnya dan mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Jadi, nyawa itu sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Dikehidupan yang selanjutnya, jika bisa aku ingin mencintainya dan membalas cintanya untukku"

"Sudah selesai. Semoga dewa kematian pengumpul harapan mendengar harapanmu. Pergilah dengan tenang, Luhan.".

Aku pun segera pergi dari tempatku berdiri sedari tadi yang gelap, lembab, pengap, penuh air dan berkabut. Hanya cahaya dari beberapa lilin dan obor yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Secara perlahan, gerbang didepanku mulai terbuka dan tampak cahaya yang sangat terang dari sana. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk melewati gerbang tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti cahaya yang terpancar di dalamnya.

*Luhan pov end*

.

.

*Normal pov*

Alarm yang menandakan pukul 06.30 pagi menggema di ruangan kamar Sehun, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tapi si pemilik alarm belum juga terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"Sehunah, cepatlah bangun. Atau kau akan terlambat sekolah", panggil eomma sehun berkali-kali sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Apa eomma harus menyirammu dengan air, eoh?"

Mendengar ancaman eommanya, Sehun langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. "Iya, aku sudah bangun.". Sehun pun langsung meraih alarm yang belum berhenti membangunkannya itu dan mematikannya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap dan turunlah sarapan. Jangan sampai kau terlambat!", terdengar suara langkah eomma sehun yang mulai menuruni tangga, tanda bahwa eommanya itu sudah menjauhi kamar Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul.

\- di meja makan -

"Beberapa hari ini kau selalu terlambat bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa malam ini? Apa kau melihat blue film, eoh?", Tanya kakak Sehun yang super cerewet, sementara Sehun hanya diam saja sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah, cepatlah habiskan makananmu atau kau akan terlambat", suruh eommanya.

"Oppa, apa kau benar-benar menonton blue film setiap malam? kau tidak bosan?", celoteh adik Chanyeol dan Sehun kemudian sambil menatap Sehun mengharapkan jawaban.

"Diamlah Sulli. Tidak bisakah dirumah ini tenang untuk sedetik saja eoh? Kalian (sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Sulli) benar-benar selalu berhasil membuatku gila", kata Sehun kemudian sambil memberantakkan rambutnya tanda kesal, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sulli hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi kau tidak menonton blue film?!", Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"hmm", jawab Sehun kesal.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemudian?", sambung Sulli yang hanya mendapatkan death glare dari Sehun. Sulli pun langsung menutup mulutnya tanda mengerti akan arti dari tatapan membunuh itu

"Sehun, ayo berangkat. Aigoo, aku begitu sial memiliki adik pervert sepertimu. Kalau kita terlambat, semuanya salahmu", kata chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

'Mereka selalu membuatku gila. Andai mereka tau kalau beberapa malam ini aku bekerja. Haah, sial sekali aku', batin Sehun sambil menaiki mobil sport Chanyeol. Mereka pun kemudian berangkat ke sekolah mereka.

.

.

*Sehun pov*

Sesampainya di kelas aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar masih lelah, punggungku rasanya sakit sekali karena kurang tidur. Mungkin juga karena salah tidur, siapa yang tau kan?!

Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar hari yang sibuk. Begitu banyak tugas dan ulangan harian dari sekolah. Ditambah setiap malam aku harus mengumpulkan nyawa. Sial sekali, kenapa beberapa hari kemarin Mereka selalu memberiku jadwal tengah malam. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku ini masih seorang pelajar dan tugas seorang pelajar adalah belajar bukan terbang kesana kemari mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengantarkannya pada dewa kematian penunggu gerbang cahaya.

Benar. Selain sebagai seorang pelajar SMA biasa, aku juga adalah seorang dewa kematian.

"Sehun", aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku lihat kedalam kelasku mencoba mencari orang yang memanggil namaku itu, namun keadaan kelas tetap ramai seperti biasa tanpa tanda-tanda adanya seseorang yang memanggilku. Apa mungkin aku salah dengar... Namun sedetik kemudian suara itu muncul lagi.

"Yaa sehun, aku disini ", suara itu terasa dekat dan mulai kesal. Akupun segera melihat sekelilingku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, mungkin aku bisa jantungan jika saja aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah (^^)**

**Seberapa pun yang meriview, Rizuchan sangat menghargainya.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Title:

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Author:

Rizuchan14

Rated:

T

Genre:

Fantasi, Family, angst dan Friendship

Cast : Sehun x Luhan

**Terinspirasi**** dari Bleach dan Shinigami-Kun~**

**tapi ide**** cerita murni**** berasal dari author sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita**** dan ide****, berarti kita jodoh**** *eaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review but no bashing.**

**Kalau sekiranya gak suka langsung klik tombol x (Close) aja**** ya****!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading \\(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"Yaa Sehun, aku disini ", suara itu terasa dekat dan mulai kesal. Akupun segera melihat sekelilingku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, mungkin aku bisa jantungan jika saja aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

**.**

**.**

'tck, shinigami penunggu gerbang itu', batinku ikutan sebal sambil melihat kearah nya yang sedang berterbangan dengan tidak jelasnya di jendela kelasku.

Shinigami itu melambai-lambai kearahku dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, memang manis, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Lagipula, untuk apa dia disini. Bisa dibilang dia adalah shinigami yang paling sibuk, lalu kenapa dia bisa ada ditempat seperti ini? Ingin sekali aku bertanya padanya, tapi aku masih normal dan tidak ingin dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri. Benar, shinigami itu tidak terlihat walaupun dia sedari tadi melayang tepat didepan jendela kelasku dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan dan sepasang sayap abu-abu yang mulai usang. Tapi walau begitu, bagiku sayap-sayap itu tetap saja indah. Sepasang sayap yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki.

Aku lihat lagi jam tanganku, kelas masih masuk 10 menit lagi. Mungkin itu cukup untuk sekedar berbicara singkat dengan shinigami menyebalkan itu. 10 menit yang menyebalkan lebih baik daripada dia selama berjam-jam tetap melayang-layang dan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Aku pun menatapnya, memberinya kode untuk menemuiku diatap sekolah.

"kenapa kau kesini hyung? ", tanyaku padanya dengan muka datarku setelah kami berada di atap sekolah

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu Sehuna...", balasnya kemudian sambil terkekeh

"hanya karena merindukanku, kau jadi meninggalkan pekerjaanmu? Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bersimpati. Kau tahu kan kenapa pekerjaanmu adalah yang paling sibuk, karena tidak ada yang menggantikan kalian"

"inilah yang kurindukan darimu", katanya sambil tertawa. "tentu saja ada yang menggantikanku Sehuna, walaupun dia bukan shinigami penjaga gerbang". Aku hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"jadi shinigami pengabul doa yang menggantikanmu? Huang zi tao sshi? ", tanyaku sambil menyelidik tanpa menurunkan alisku.

"ting tong! Kau benar. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya shinigami pengabul doa mengabulkan permintaanku untuk keluar dari tempat yang pengap dan gelap itu. Dan tebak, tentu saja bukan si Huang zi tao yang sombong itu. Apa karena dia terkenal dan setengah malaikat, jadi hanya dia satu-satunya shinigami pengabul doa di alam semesta ini, eoh?" jawabnya dengan sangat cepat dan panjang. Mood nya terlihat langsung berubah setelah aku menyebutkan nama Huang zitao, Shinigami angkuh yang tidak mau berteman dengan satupun shinigami disekitarnya

"iya aku tau. Sebentar lagi bel ku berbunyi. Kau sudah menemuiku kan? Apa kau sudah puas? "

"tentu saja tidak. Sehuna, jarang-jarang mereka mengabulkan keinginanku dan aku hanya memiliki waktu beberapa hari saja."

"lalu..."

"aku ingin sekali hidup seperti manusia. Tolonglah aku Sehuna, hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang aku kenal. Ajak aku tinggal bersamamu dan ajak aku bermain ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi", mohonnya sambil memelas.

Bel pun berbunyi.

"akan kupikirkan hyung. Sekarang pergilah, jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran", kataku datar mengusirnya. Hyung ku itu yang sadar telah kuusir hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan terbang lagi entah kemana dengan sayapnya yang jarang ia pakai itu.

Shinigami barusan merupakan shinigami penunggu gerbang. Tentu saja aku tahu perasaannya. Selama beberapa kehidupan, shinigami itu selalu bekerja tanpa henti diruangannya yang pengap, lembab, berkabut, dan gelap gulita. Tidak banyak shinigami yang mau menjadi penjaga gerbang, karena itu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka bila mereka lelah. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik karena aku shinigami pengantar roh. Lagipula, hyungku (shinigami tadi) sangatlah cerewet. Itulah yang membuatnya dekat dengan semua shinigami, kecuali Huang Zi Tao tentunya. Oh, iya. hyungku barusan bernama Byun Baekyun. Walaupun dia bukan saudara kandungku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri. Dan tentang permintaannya untuk menginap dirumah, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya, sedangkan aku tahu betapa sulitnya untuk mendapatkan waktu bersantai seperti ini baginya.

"aku senang kau memperbolehkanku tinggal dirumahmu Sehuna", kata Baekyun sepulang sekolah Sehun. Sehun berlari seperti manusia biasanya sedangkan Baekyun melayang disampingnya seperti hantu dengan sayap yang lebar dan indah

"tidak masalah hyung, tapi bisa tidak jika kita berbicaranya nanti saja. Aku harus bekerja. Aku harus sampai disana dalam 10 menit ", jawab Sehun sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya dan mempercepat laju larinya.

"apa kau mau terbang Sehun? Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu"

"terima kasih dan tidak usah hyung. Aku masih trauma atas kecerobohan yixing hyung. Aku tidak mau mati muda ", jawaban Sehun tersebut malah membuat Baekyun tidak berhenti tertawa hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan Sehun, yaitu rumah seseorang yang akan berkabung hari ini.

"kenapa kau lambat sekali, eoh?", kata seorang shinigami dengan mata bulat yang melayang didepan pagar rumah dengan datar. "omo, Baekyun hyung. Aku merindukanmu", katanya lagi dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya

"maaf hyung, ada tambahan disekolah tadi. Apa malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada di dalam?", tanya Sehun kepada beberapa shinigami yang ada disana.

Shinigami bermata bulat tadi tidak sendirian, ada 5 orang shinigami lain yang bersamanya sedari tadi. Dan mereka semua melayang, 2 diantaranya, termasuk yang menyapa Sehun tadi memiliki sayap yang indah, sementara sisanya tanpa sayap. Tapi intinya mereka semua tetap bisa melayang.

"annyeong Kyungie, aku juga merindukanmu", sela Baekyun diantara pembicaraan Sehun dan para gerombolan shinigami yang salah satunya bernama Kyungsoo

"Xiumin hyung sudah ada didalam. Bersiaplah Sehun, sebentar lagi adalah waktu kematian penghuni rumah ini. Dan Baekyun hyung, setelah kau dipindahkan ke ruang yang sempit dan pengap itu, aku pikir tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku ingin bermain denganmu lagi hyung", kata Kyungsoo dengan perbedaan ekspresi yang mencolok antara menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan datar, lalu berubah penuh senyuman saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekyun

"Sehun, jangan hanya menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan aneh. Cepatlah berubah menjadi shinigami", kata Baekyun kepada Sehun kemudian

"Oh, jadi Xiumin hyung. baik. Aku pergi dulu hyungdeul", Sehun pun dengan sedikit tersenyum kemudian melewati pagar pemilik rumah yang sebentar lagi akan diantarnya kealam lain. Pagar itu sangat tinggi, namun Sehun terlihat sangat mudah melewatinya. Sebelum kaki Sehun menginjakkan tanah, tiba-tiba baju dan penampilan Sehun sudah berubah mengikuti rupa shinigami yang seharusnya. Rambutnya yang coklat berubah warna, baju seragam sekolahnya juga berubah menjadi baju serba hitam panjang dengan tudung dikepalanya, dan ditubuhnya juga dipenuhi banyak tato yang memang tidak terlihat di badannya yang tertutup, namun terlihat dengan jelas dilehernya. Sehun seringkali bersyukur karena tato itu hanya sampai lehernya dan tidak menutupi wajah tampannya.

Selama beberapa menit Sehun menunggu di depan pintu rumah orang itu, menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan memindah tangankan tugas tersebut padanya. Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Xiumin hyung itu keluar dan memaksakan senyumnya pada Sehun. Memangnya siapa yang tetap bisa tersenyum dan tertawa puas setelah mencabut nyawa orang lain. Tidak terkecuali bagi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa tentunya.

"waktu kematian tepat pada jam 15.47 pm. Kuserahkan sisanya padamu Sehun", katanya tanpa melepaskan senyumannya yang dipaksakan

"aku mengerti. Serahkan sisanya padaku hyung", Sehun pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Sehun bisa melihat roh yang masih terikat dengan jasadnya. Itulah tugas Sehun untuk melepaskan ikatan itu dan mengantarkannya menuju pintu masuk gerbang dunia lain.

Disana, Sehun bisa mendengar isak tangis keluarga yang mulai membuncah tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Mereka menangisi seorang kakek yang telah terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa. Mereka menangis disana tanpa tahu bahwa yang sedari tadi ditangisi menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan sendu.

"apa kakek sudah siap? ", tanya Sehun pada kakek itu. Dengan tatapan sedih akhirnya kakek tersebut mengangguk. Sehun pun memutuskan ikatan antara roh dengan jasadnya. Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan kakek itu dan berjalan menuju cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul diruangan itu. Setelah sampai dicahaya tersebut, mereka berdua pun melayang dan sedetik kemudian sudah sampai di ruangan yang sempit, pengap, lembab, berkabut , dan gelap. Iya, itu adalah ruangan shinigami penunggu gerbang. Tugas Sehun sudah selesai sampai disini dan sekarang saatnya Sehun menyerahkan kakek tersebut pada seorang shinigami penunggu gerbang disana yang dikenal Sehun dengan sebutan minho.

Kini, saatnya Sehun kembali ke rumah kakek tersebut. Baekyun pasti masih menunggunya disana dan dia hanya sendirian. Batin Sehun sekarang mulai berkecamuk, semoga saja Baekyun masih disana dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sehun benar-benar takut jika hyungnya itu diserang kawanan iblis yang memang beberapa hari ini meresahkan kawasan itu.

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

Hai, ini Rizuchan^^

Terima kasih ya yang kemarin menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberi kritik dan saran di akun Amechan95. Maaf belum bisa rizu balas dan gak bisa rizu sebutin namanya. Maaf juga karena sekarang Rizu pindah ke akun ini. Karena sebenarnya yang menjalankan akun ini adalah Amechan95. Hehehe^^. Tolong baca juga karya amechan95 dan karya-karya kami dimasa mendatang yaa…

Rizu suka banget sama cerita-cerita fantasy. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Rizu suka sama EXO yang memiliki super powers dan lirik lagunya juga fantasi banget. Terkadang rizu pengen ngepost karya fantasy Rizu tentang member EXO dan element nya. Tapi gak jadi karena banyak banget cerita serupa dan keren-keren pastinya.

Dan semua karya Rizu itu murni dari pemikiran Rizu sendiri karena Rizu hobi banget nonton film dan drama apalagi yang genre nya fantasy. Karena itu, kalo ada kesamaan ide mohon maafin Rizu ya.

Salam sayang Rizu buat readers sekalian. Hehehe^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Title:

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Author:

Rizuchan14

Rated:

T

Genre:

Fantasi, Family, angst dan Friendship

Cast : Sehun x Luhan

**Terinspirasi**** dari Bleach dan Shinigami-Kun~**

**tapi ide**** cerita murni**** berasal dari author sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita**** dan ide****, berarti kita jodoh**** *eaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review but no bashing.**

**Kalau sekiranya gak suka langsung klik tombol x (Close) aja**** ya****!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading \\(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"…_..semoga saja Baekhyun hyung masih disana dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja". Sehun benar-benar takut jika hyungnya itu diserang oleh kawanan iblis yang memang beberapa hari ini meresahkan kawasan itu….."_

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun hyung", teriak Sehun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh saat dia melihat Baekhyun masih didepan rumah kakek itu.

'Untunglah', batin Sehun lega karena tidak terjadi apapun pada hyungnya selama ia pergi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sendirian karena para shinigami pemburu iblis tadi juga masih disana.

"Kalian masih ada disini?", tanya Sehun kepada gerombolan shinigami pemburu iblis yang belum pergi itu. Saat sudah semakin dekat, baru Sehun menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disana.

"Tentu saja kami belum pergi jika segerombolan iblis jelek ini memilih untuk bermain di wilayah ini SEKARANG", jawab Yesung, kapten tim shinigami pemburu iblis tadi dengan menekankan kata 'sekarang'

"Yo-, Sehun", sapa seseorang dari segerombolan iblis itu.

Sebenarnya dia lumayan tampan dan nada suaranya saat berbicara terdengar sangat jelas dan merdu. Namun sayang, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan tato –bahkan wajahnya sekalipun- dan ciri khas bangsa iblis yang paling tampak adalah dengan adanya sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

"Chen hyung…", kata Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau pasti juga merindukanku SeHun-ah", sambung iblis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Chen itu sambil menatap lekat manik Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya, seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merindukanmu hyung", jawab Sehun kepada Chen sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para shinigami pemburu iblis.

"Yesung hyung, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu", kata Sehun kepada Yesung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hun-ah dan serahkan iblis-iblis jelek ini pada kami. Kami akan segera melenyapkan mereka", jawab Yesung.

"Tunggu… tunggu…", sergah Chen saat mendengar kata-kata Yesung barusan. Kata-kata Chen tersebut juga berhasil membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang.

"Yah Yesung-ah, berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku disini tidak untuk mencari keributantan eoh", sambung Chen sambil menaikkan suaranya. Mungkin jika iblis yang bernama Chen ini adalah seorang manusia, dia bisa sukses bila bekerja di bidang seni tarik suara dengan nada-nada tingginya yang mengagumkan itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Chen? Apa kau mencari Xiumin hyung?", Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai ikut penasaran dengan iblis yang mengaku tidak berniat untuk mencari kereommatan itu. Walaupun tidak mengenal dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chen, tapi Xiumin terkadang datang keruangan gelapnya dan bercerita bahwa dia sedang dekat dengan seorang iblis baik hati yang bernama Chen.

"Tadi Xiumin hyung kesini?", kata Chen sambil melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut, tertarik, dan putus asa.

"Yah, aku terlambat. Itu semua karena kalian. Menyebalkan. Sudah kubilangkan kita harus kewilayah ini dulu", katanya lagi dengan kesal pada iblis-iblis keren dibelakangnya –tidak semua iblis itu berwujud asli buruk rupa-. Iblis-iblis itu hanya terdiam tak berani membantah dan suasana hati Chen sudah terlanjur memburuk karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan malaikat chubbynya itu.

"Lalu? Apa tujuan hyung kesini", Tanya Sehun heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sangat terlihat jelas jika para shinigami pemburu iblis disana sudah mulai jengkel dengan tingkah pemandu iblis yang banyak bicara itu. Mereka rasanya langsung ingin menghancurkan iblis-iblis itu hingga tak berbekas lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan keindahan bumi kepada iblis-iblis muda ini. Yesung-ah, lihatlah wajah mereka baik-baik. Mulai sekarang, kau akan sering bertemu dengan anak-anak ini. Team mereka akan diketuai oleh Taemin. Kalian sudah mengenal Taemin kan? Dia sedang tidak ikut berkeliling hari ini. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik ya?", kata Chen menjelaskan dan mengenalkan dengan panjang lebar tentang iblis-iblis muda yang dibawanya.

Sedangkan Sehun dan para shinigami yang berada disana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya dengan iblis didepannya yang sejak dari dulu terkenal sebagai iblis yang baik hati. Sepertinya, Tuhan telah salah karena melahirkannya sebagai iblis karena sesungguhnya ia berhati malaikat dan sangat menyukai hal-hal tentang kebenaran dan kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah. Aku lelah sekali berbicara dari tadi. Kami pergi dulu. Masih banyak tempat yang harus kuperlihatkan pada anak-anak ini", sambung Chen kemudian.

Setelah tidak melihat adanya jawaban dari para shinigami yang berada disana, akhirnya Chen dan gerombolannya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Semua shinigami langsung bernafas lega mengetahui bahwa kesabaran mereka sudah mencapai batasnya mendengar Chen yang tidak henti-hentinya berbicara. Para iblis kini sudah pergi, shinigami pemburu iblis pun juga harus segera pergi untuk menghentikan iblis-iblis lain yang mencoba berulah, sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun harus pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Sehun. Ayo ikutlah Kyungsoo", kata Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

"Tapi, aku masih harus mengejar iblis. Bolehkah jika aku menyusul?", Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan juga ingin bercerita banyak padanya. sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap manik mata Sehun meminta persetujuan pada sang pemilik rumah, hingga akhirnya Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Pastikan kau benar-benar datang Kyungie", jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut hingga Yesung mengalihkan tatapan dan perhatiannya.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita harus segera pergi dan menyelesaikan misi kita. Jangan sampai iblis-iblis lainnya ada diwilayah kita.", kata Yesung dengan semangat yang diikuti anggukan semua anak buahnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari tempat mereka semula melayang dan bersiap untuk membasmi para iblis yang akan mengikuti manusia atau mencuri roh diwilayah mereka yang selalu damai dan aman tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah Sehun. Mereka hanya tinggal merubah tubuh dan penampilan mereka seperti manusia biasa dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara yang terjadi di dalam rumah...

"Eomma, bolehkah teman-temanku menginap lagi malam ini?", tanya Chanyeol kepada eommanya yang sedang memasak sambil sesekali melirik kearah 4 temannya yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang mereka hanya akan menginap semalam disini? bagaimana kalau orang tuanya mencari? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan yang terjadi dulu, eoh?", jawab eommanya ketus.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun masuk kedalam rumah bersama Baekhyun. Sehun kembali berubah dengan wujud berseragamnya sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan tampan (bahkan mendekati cantik) dengan hoodienya yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan dan celana pendek selututnya yang bermotif army.

"Aku pulang", teriak Sehun setelah memasuki rumah.

"Eoh, SeHun-ah. Ganti bajumu dan lalu turunlah makan malam", kata Sehun eomma. "Chanyeol-ah, tatakan makanan-makanan ini di meja makan", kata eommanya lagi kepada Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Eomma, aku membawa temanku. Dia dari jauh dan akan menginap untuk beberapa hari. Tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Sehun yang sudah berada didapur.

Chanyeol masih disana dan agak terkejut kalau adiknya yang berwajah datar dan tertutup itu ternyata memiliki teman. eommanya juga terlihat kaget. mereka pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun dan tepat dibelakang Sehun terdapat seseorang yang diperkenalkannya sebagai temannya tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun imnida, Bangapsumnida.", kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh", jawab eomma Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Eommanya terlihat masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sementara Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia dan merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dengan tidak karuan di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Baekhyun hyung. Itu eomma dan hyungku, Chanyeol hyung. Eomma, apa Baekhyun hyung boleh menginap?", tanya Sehun lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan hanya Sehun, Baekhyun pun ikut was-was akan jawaban dari nyonya Oh tersebut.

"Tapi teman Chanyeol ikut menginap. Tidak apa-apa kan?", jawab eommanya sambil melirik agak tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senang karena itu tandanya ia diperbolehkan menginap, terbukti dari senyumnya yang bertambah lebar dan sangat manis. Chanyeol sampai hampir pingsan melihatnya. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap manik mata Chanyeol dengan datar dan tajam. Chanyeol yang sadar akan tatapan membunuh adiknya yang menyeramkan itu pun tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya

"Temanku…. sepertinya tidak jadi menginap. mereka…. hanya ikut makan malam saja. Nikmati waktumu disini Baekhyunnn-sshi", kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu, namun kemudian muncul sebuah cengiran lebar yang menampilkan gigi putih rapi nya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa gugup hingga sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang Baekhyun-ah. Anggaplah rumah sendiri ne. Sehun, cepatlah ganti bajumu dan kita makan malam. Makanannya sudah siap", kata nyonya Oh dengan senyuman manisnya. Menurut Baekhyun, senyumannya sangat teduh dan menghanyutkan sama seperti senyuman kakak Sehun, Chanyeol

"Terimakasih ahjumma", kata Baekhyun dengan melemparkan senyumnya kearah nyonya Oh dan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"Aigoo, ini pertama kalinya Sehun membawa temannya. Aku senang karena ada yang mau berteman dengan anak itu. Sulli pasti tidak akan percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anak itu jam segini belum pulang juga.", kata nyonya Oh panjang lebar kepada Chanyeol.

Tapi sayang, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan eommanya itu dan malah berada di alam fantasinya sendiri. Sekarang ini, Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil terngiang-ngiang akan suara dan senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu indah dan sedari tadi tidak mau keluar dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Chanyeol langsung mengusir paksa teman-temannya yang berniat untuk menginap. Baekhyun juga mulai cemas karena sekarang sudah jam 8.30 malam, tapi Kyungsoo belum datang juga. Sehun pun mulai berpikir apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana letak rumahnya. Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh tentang Kyungsoo pun muncul hingga membuat keduanya tidak fokus menatap layar televisi yang menyala. Gara-gara itu juga Baekhyun jadi mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Sampai akhirnya Sulli pun pulang.

"Aku pulang. eomma, aku sangat lapar", tanya Sulli di depan pintu sambil melepas sepatunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sehun oppa, aku bertemu dengan temanmu di depan. Dia tersesat", Sehun dan Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik kebelakang, ke arah Sulli dan benar saja, Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya.

"An-nyeong", sapa Kyungsoo kemudian kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kyungie, kau tersesat? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa teman-temanmu tidak mengantarmu, eoh?", tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan perubahan sikap dan perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Kyungsoo itu membuat hati dan kepala Chanyeol semakin memanas dan ingin sekali meledak

'Kyungie? Apakah dia namja nya Baekhyun? Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan aku tidak menyukai si Kyungie itu karena merebut perhatian Baekhyun dariku', rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mood nya benar-benar down setelah datangnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, untung saja aku bertemu dengan Sulli", jawab Kyungsoo atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Gomawo Sulli-ah", kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama-sama, lalu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum bersama-sama setelah sadar akan kekompakan mereka

"Ne oppa", jawab Sulli. "Sehun oppa, darimana kau mengenal Kyungsoo oppa? Kalian bukan tipe-tipe yang sepertinya akan akrab", Tanya Sulli kepada Sehun.

"Kau mengenalnya Sulli-ah?", Tanya Chanyeol

"Ne, Kyungsoo oppa kakak kelasku di MIHS (Morrison's International High School). Dia sangat pintar dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat paralel", sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu karena dipuji oleh adik kelasnya yang notabene adalah adik Sehun

"Mwo? Kyungsoo hyung? MIHS?", Tanya Sehun tidak percaya kepada Sulli.

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merendahkan kepintaran Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak pernah tau kalau ada shinigami yang benar-benar sekolah di sekolah sungguhan. Dan iya, MIHS adalah sebuah sekolah internasional terbaik yang hanya menerima murid-murid paling pintar dari seluruh dunia.

"Yah SeHun-ah, kau pikir aku tidak butuh sekolah apa?", kata Kyungsoo kemudian dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Sikap Kyungsoo itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Sulli tertawa karena saat Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya tadi, matanya berhasil membulat lucu

"Mian hyung. Aku tidak tahu", kata Sehun ikut tertawa. "Oh iya Sulli, ini Baekhyun hyung (Baekhyun: annyeong Sulli. Dan Sulli membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis) dan Chanyeol hyung, ini Kyungsoo hyung. (Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah memutar kepalanya malas tanda tak peduli). Dan mereka berdua akan menginap malam ini!"

"Mwo?", kata Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

Ia pikir hanya Baekhyun saja yang akan menginap. Kenyataan ini membuat Chanyeol menjadi lesu dan kehilangan semangatnya yang awalnya akan dia gunakan untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Eomma, aku lapar…", kata Sulli lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memelaskan wajahnya sesaat setelah melihat eommanya keluar dari kamar.

"Semua makanan dan persediaan bahan makanan habis sayang. Eomma pikir kau akan makan diluar lagi sebelum pulang", jawab eommanya dan jawaban itu semakin membuat raut wajah Sulli yang jelita semakin memelas.

"Jangan begitu Sulli-ah, kau jadi semakin jelek jika seperti itu. Ayo, oppa antar membeli makanan diluar", ajak Chanyeol pada adik bungsunya itu, namun Sulli hanya menggeleng

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku bisa menahannya hingga besok pagi", jawab Sulli.

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang eomma bilang. Tidak ada persediaan makanan Sulli-ah, begitupun dengan besok pagi. Oppa tau kau sangat lelah. Tunggulah disini, oppa akan pergi sebentar", kata Chanyeol kemudian dengan nada kecewa setelah sebelumnya sempat meninggikan suaranya.

Sulli adalah adik kesayangannya, dan ia tidak mau adiknya itu sakit karena tidak makan. Apalagi sekarang Sulli sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan tidak tahu kenapa, Sulli bisa membuatnya lupa tentang sakit hatinya karena kedatangan Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeolpun bergegas mengambil jaketnya sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghentikan pergerakan kakaknya tersebut.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang pergi", kata Sehun kepada Chanyeol dan kata-kata Sehun sempat membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terharu.

"Aku pikir aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli snack, kue, dan minuman untuk Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Jadi sekalian saja aku membeli persediaan makanan. Eomma, apa saja yang harus kubeli?", sambung Sehun dan eommanya pun mencatatkan apa saja bahan-bahan yang harus dibeli untuk persediaan seminggu ini.

Chanyeol masuk kembali kekamarnya untuk meletakkan jaketnya dan dia pikir mungkin dia tidak harus keluar dari kamarnya lagi karena hanya Kyungsoo yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Iya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut ke supermarket bersama Sehun. Baekhyun senang sekali, ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya pergi ke supermarket dan barang-barang apa saja yang dijual disana karena dari cerita Sehun dan Kyungsoo, semua yang kita butuhkan dijual di supermarket. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah Sehun karena Sulli merengek untuk diajarkan tugas yang tidak ia mengerti. Sehun sempat heran, bagaimana adiknya dan kakaknya itu bisa akrab dengan orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa risih.

.

.

.

-Di Supermarket—

"Wooaah, tempat ini besar sekali Hun-ah", kata Baekhyun sambil melebarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru supermarket. Sehun sempat di buat malu karena semua orang mulai memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tau hyung. Hyung, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak. Banyak yang melihat kita, apa hyung tidak malu?", Tanya Sehun sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya.

Sepertinya waktunya di supermarket ini juga akan sangat panjang karena mereka belum memulai berbelanja apapun dan yang dilakukan Sehun sedari tadi hanya menjaga agar Baekhyun tidak hilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus malu?", jawab Baekhyun sambil tetap mengembangkan senyum dibibirnya dan tetap berlari-lari kesana kemari sedangkan Sehun yang tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Baekhyun ikut-ikutan berlari hingga akhirnya Sehun menabrak seseorang.

-Bruuukk-

Sehun dan seseorang yang ditabraknya sama-sama jatuh, sementara Baekhyun sudah berhenti berlari dan mulai mendekati Sehun. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum dan mengatakan "Gwencanha?" beberapa kali pada namja yang ditabrak oleh Sehun tadi. Namja itu akhirnya menyambut tangan Baekhyun, namun…

-DEG-

Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi aneh. Sepertinya dia merasa familiar dengan namja tersebut. Seketika sekelebat pertemuannya dengan namja itu di ruangannya yang gelap, lembab, pengap, dan berkabut merasuk kedalam ingatannya dan memaksanya untuk mengingat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terpaku ditempatnya dan tidak kunjung membantu namja itu berdiri, akhirnya Sehun mendekat dan meraih tangan namja itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Mianhe. Gwencanha? Apa ada yang terluka?", kata Sehun pada namja itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah membantuku", jawab namja tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Aku buru-buru. Aku pergi dulu ", sambungnya.

"Mianhe", teriak Sehun lagi kepada namja itu

"Ne..", sahutnya singkat sambil berlari kecil lalu menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak dapat memungkiri jika ada perasaan ganjil di hatinya setelah bertemu dengan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut sepertinya sangat familiar di ingatannya, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat kenangan dimana namja manis dengan mata indah menyerupai mata rusa itu berada.

"Hyung… Baekhyun hyung, kau kenapa?", Baekhyun pun tersadar setelah Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Baekhyun lalu menatap lekat manik mata Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dalam bingung.

"Aku mengingatnya.", kata Baekhyun.

"Ingat apa hyung?", Tanya Sehun heran.

"Na-namja itu... nama namja itu... namanya XI LU-HAN…."

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Hay~ hay~ aku comeback lagi...

Maaf ya chapter 3 ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Aku juga sadar kok kalo chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele dan terlalu dipaksakan… *bow bareng Sehun*

Terima kasih ya buat yang udah mau baca dan me-review

Aku tunggu lagi review dari kalian ^^

.

.

#Deercho : ini udah dilanjut dan udah diketemuin sama luhan^^

#EXOST Panda : Luhan shinigami atau bukan tungguin aja ya di kelanjutan ceritanya. Hehe. Kalo gap umur Chanyeol-Sehun-Sulli, chapter depan bakal dijelasin kok sama Chanbaek couple

#Rusaliar : iya, ini udah dilanjut. Aku juga gak mentingin jumlah review kok karena aku buat ini karena aku suka banget sama cerita fantasy^^.

.

.

Thanks To:

EXO Love EXO || EXOST Panda || xiu. hana


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Chapter 4

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

dll

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasi, romance, family

Selamat Membaca!^^

.

.

.

.

"aku dengar xi luhan dan kim kai putus. Benarkah?"

"aku dengar juga begitu"

"aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kai pasti akan memutuskan luhan"

"aniya, aku dengar luhan yang memutuskan kai. Aku pikir kali ini kai serius dengan luhan"

"chongmalyo?"

"xi luhan?", kata kyungsoo setengah berteriak di kamar Sehun

"apa kau mengenalnya hyung? Baekhyun hyung langsung menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang katanya bernama xi luhan", jelas sehun pada kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan keadaan baekhyun yang lebih mirip seorang mayat hidup daripada shinigami

"aku memiliki teman sekelas yang bernama luhan dan marganya xi, tapi aku tidak tahu dia adalah orang yang kalian maksudkan atau bukan. Lalu baekhyun hyung, ada apa dengan namja yang bernama luhan ini?", Tanya kyungsoo sambil menyadarkan baekhyun dari pandangan kosongnya

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi bertemu dengannya membuat suatu tempat dihatiku menjadi sakit. Padahal aku merasa biasa saja saat aku bertemu dengan chanyeol, sulli, dan yang lainnya", jawab baekhyun

"mungkin ini terkait dengan masa lalu namja itu hyung. Tersenyumlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi", kata kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan dari sehun

"hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke taman bermain? Otte? Baekhyun hyung tidak pernah kesana kan?", kata sehun pada dua hyungnya

"aku tidak bisa hun-ah, setelah sekolah aku harus mengejar iblis. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini departemen kematian dan pertahanan iblis begitu kacau", jawab kyungsoo

"kalau begitu aku akan kencan berdua dengan sehun. Hunnie, Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tiba-tiba membatalkannya", kata baekhyun dengan senyuman yang telah kembali di bibirnya

"yahaah, baekhyun hyung kembali", kata kyungsoo dengan tersenyum sambil memandang kearah sehun yang juga tersenyum. Mereka lega akhirnya baekhyun bisa kembali tersenyum lagi.

"hyung, sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung menjemputmu. Kami pergi dulu hyung", pamit sehun dan kyungsoo meninggalkan baekhyun dikamar sehun sendirian. Baekhyun merasa aneh karena harus dirumah sendirian. Bagaimana lagi? nyonya Oh pun juga harus bekerja, karena itu sambil menunggu sehun pulang, baekhyun harus menunggu dalam bosannya.

-sepulang sekolah-

"chanyeol hyung, apa kau akan pulang? Kau tidak ada klub basket?", Tanya sehun

"apa kau lupa kalau aku sekarang kelas 3? Bukannya kau yang ada klub ha? Pelatih sering mengeluh padaku karena kau sering bolos", jawab chanyeol

"karena itu hyung... Pelatih menyuruhku datang hari ini, kalau tidak dia akan mencoretku dari klub"

"kau benar-benar membuatku malu hun-ah. Apa kau juga lupa kalau aku ini mantan kapten basket hah?

"mana mungkin aku lupa hyung. Apa kau marah?"

"ani. Lalu apa maumu? Tidak biasanya kau bicara panjang seperti ini padaku"

"sasuga chanyeol hyung", kata sehun tersenyum sambil menyerahkan 2 tiket taman bermain kepada hyungnya

"apa ini?"

"hyung, bisakah kau mengajak baekhyun hyung ketaman bermain menggantikanku. Baekhyun hyung benar-benar menantikan hari ini. tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak bisa pergi", mata chanyeol membulat, dia mematung karena bunga-bunga dihatinya mencoba untuk keluar secara bersamaan. Mana mungkin chanyeol mau menolak kesempatan emas ini bukan?

"hyung, bagaimana?"

"…"

"kalau hyung tidak bisa, aku bisa meminta kyung—"

"tentu saja aku bisa hunnie-ah", jawab chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya yang mempetunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Dan tentu saja chanyeol tidak akan menyerahkan baekhyunnya pada si kyung yang sepertinya dimaksudkan pada kyungsoo.

"gomawo hyung, besok aku pasti akan mentraktirmu. Aku pergi dulu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan baekhyun hyung", kata sehun sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir. Sehun lega karena baekhyun tidak akan membunuhnya jika seperti ini. sementara chanyeol mulai tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan bahagianya

"sejak kapan sehun begitu cerewet? Tidak seperti dirinya. Padahal sejak awal dia bisa langsung memberiku tiket ini dan menyuruhku berkencan dengan baekhyun. Aku pasti akan langsung menerimanya. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Menghabiskan waktu saja. Aah, waktuku yang berharga dengan baekhyun", chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti berbicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa. Andaikan chanyeol tidak menaiki mobil, pasti semua orang sudah menganggapnya gila sedari tadi.

"aahhhh, baekhyun benar-benar membuatku gila"

-ditaman bermain-

"tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku suka disini", kata baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeol -setelah berlarian kesana-kemari tentunya- sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena telah mau membawanya kesini, sedangkan chanyeol hanya diam tidak bergerak sambil menahan nafasnya. Waktu seperti benar-benar berhenti untuknya

"kau sesenang itu? Aku ikut senang", jawab chanyeol setelah baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"gomawo chanyeol-ah, aku juga senang karena kau yang menemaniku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak berwajah datar itu yang menemaniku", kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"benarkah?", chanyeol mulai tidak bisa menahan semua gejolak kegembiraan dihatinya. Namja manis didepannya ini benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila

"aku ingin naik semua permainan di taman besar ini, bolehkah?"

"ah, kau ingin mencoba semua wahananya? Kau bersama orang yang tepat. Kajja…", ajak chanyeol dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya

Mereka benar-benar mencoba seluruh wahana di taman bermain ini. mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling menggembirakan bagi mereka berdua. untuk chanyeol tentu saja karena ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan pujaan hatinya dan hari ini benar-benar begitu menyenangkan. chanyeol bahkan lupa kapan dia tersenyum dan tertawa sebanyak ini. sedangkan untuk baekhyun tentu saja karena ini adalah kali pertamanya pergi ke taman bermain dan chanyeol begitu baik mau menemaninya dan bersabar padanya. selain wahana, chanyeol juga membelikan baekhyun bermacam-macam makanan yang belum pernah dicobanya. Chanyeol dan taman bermain ini bagi baekhyun adalah suatu paduan yang sempurna dan menyenangkan. Mungkin jika baekhyun adalah manusia, ia merasa bahwa ia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada chanyeol. Meskipun begitu, pandangan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol sekarang berbeda. Dimata baekhyun sekarang, chanyeol bukan lagi kakak Sehun, tapi posisi chanyeol telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang istimewa dihatinya.

Tidak terasa sekarang langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Semua wahana pun sudah sukses mereka naiki dengan senyum kegembiraan. Sekarang disinilah mereka, duduk bersampingan di sebuah bench kayu memanjang sambil memakan triple burger yang baru saja mereka beli direstaurant dibelakang mereka. Sebelumnya, mereka sempat membeli ice cream dan chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya membersihkan coklat yang belepotan di sekitar bibir baekhyun dengan tisu yang dibawanya. Jujur saja, baekhyun berdebar saat chanyeol melakukan itu.

"kau benar-benar romantis yeollie, jika aku yeoja pasti aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu", baekhyun ingin menambahkan kata 'dan manusia' sebenarnya

"untuk memilikiku, kau tidak harus menjadi seorang yeoja, baekkie. Bahkan aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau ini alien dari EXO planet", jawab chanyeol sambil tertawa. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa

"tentu saja tidak, mana ada alien semanis aku hah?", jawab baekhyun bercanda

"kau benar baekkie. Bahkan aku juga penasaran, adakah yeoja yang semanis dirimu? Kau benar-benar tipe ku!", kata chanyeol serius, tapi baekhyun malah tertawa

"hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan yeol-ah. Ahh, aku ingin kembali kesini", kata baekhyun mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan hal itu membuat chanyeol sedikit sedih, tapi dia mencoba tetap tersenyum

"kau bisa menginap lagi kan dirumah? Aku akan mengajakmu kesini sampai kau bosan", kata chanyeol, sementara baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan

"ahh, senangnya memiliki teman seumuran yang menyenangkan sepertimu yeol-ah. Tapi aku harus sekolah, rumahku sangat jauh, ingat?"

"iya, teman seumuran memang selalu menyenangkan kan? Dimana rumahmu? Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa bermain kesana", kata chanyeol namun baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"chanyeol-ah, apa kau pikir sehun dan sulli akan menyukai oleh-oleh yang kita bawa?", Tanya baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tas kertas yang ada ditangannya. Sebenarnya, maksud baekhyun adalah untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka

"Sulli selalu menyukai barang-barang yang kubelikan untuknya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang sehun. Wajahnya selalu datar. Karena itu aku jarang memberinya sesuatu. Tapi kita bisa memaksanya untuk menerimanya bukan?", kata chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"kau benar, terserah sehun mau menerimanya atau tidak. Yeol-ah, apa kau sangat dekat dengan kedua adikmu? Pasti senang memiliki saudara"

"aku sangat dekat dengan sulli dan kami berdua awalnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan sehun. Sehun sangat aneh, dia begitu berbeda dengan kita berdua. Tapi perbedaan itu yang membuat kita menjadi ingin semakin mengenal sehun dan ya, itu menyenangkan", jawab chanyeol. "apa kau anak tunggal baekkie?"

"bisa dibilang begitu.", jawab baekhyun dengan tersenyum

"kau kelas 12 kan? Aku masih bingung kenapa sehun dan sulli berada di tingkat yang sama", sambung baekhyun

"oh, mereka berdua? Mereka kelas 10 kan sekarang? Aku dan sehun hanya berjarak 2 tahun, jadi benar bukan jika tahun ini sehun berada di kelas 10. Sedangkan sulli, Kami berjarak 4 tahun. dia itu istimewa. Dia yang paling pintar diantara kita bertiga. Sulli sempat mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan sekarang buktinya dia masuk MIHS. Tapi walaupun begitu, sulli lah yang paling berusaha keras dibandingkan aku dan sehun"

"iya. Sulli memang terlihat sangat hebat"

"dan aku bangga padanya karena dia adikku", kata chanyeol diikuti anggukan baekhyun

"ayo kita pulang. Sehun begitu berisik menelponku sedari tadi bertanya kapan kita akan pulang", sambung chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan baekhyun mengajaknya segera pergi

"tunggu sebentar", kata baekhyun. Merekapun terdiam dari langkahnya

"yeol-ah, apa kau tidak kedinginan?", Tanya baekhyun, mata chanyeol pun melebar

"apa kau kedinginan? Maafkan aku baekkie, aku tidak menyadarinya", chanyeolpun melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada baekhyun. Jaket itu begitu besar, namun tampak sangat manis pada baekhyun

"aku tidak kedinginan", kata baekhyun sambil melepas jaket chanyeol namun chanyeol memasangkan jaket itu pada baekhyun lagi. Padahal awalnya baekhyun hanya ingin tahu apakah malam ini dingin atau tidak karena baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ruangan gelapnya tentu saja lebih dingin dari ini.

"benar-benar, jika kau begini terus aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu", kata baekhyun

"aku juga mencintaimu baekkie", kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar sementara baekhyun juga tersenyum malu. Terlihat sekarang baekhyun sedang mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

"kau bisa menjawabnya jika kau siap. Kajja kita pulang", kata chanyeol lagi namun baekhyun malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dan duduk kembali di bench tempat mereka duduk tadi. Mau tidak mau chanyeol harus kembali kesana menarik baekhyun yang mulai tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini

Saat chanyeol sudah berada didepan baekhyun, dia meraih tangan baekhyun berniat membantunya berdiri, lalu baekhyun berdiri dan menaiki bench itu. Sekarang baekhyun lebih tinggi daripada chanyeol

"kenapa kau begitu tinggi? kau juga sangat baik. aku bahkan tau kalau sekarang kau kedinginan, namun kau tetap memberikan jaketmu padaku. Kau sangat menjengkelkan.", kata baekhyun

"kau benar, sangat dingin. aku kedinginan. Karena itu ayo kita pulang. Atau, apa kau mau kugendong ha?", kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil

"jangan terlalu baik padaku yeol-ah. Juga jangan menyukaiku. Ara?", kata baekhyun serius tanpa ada senyum diwajahnya

"tapi aku tulus mencintai—",

'cupp'

Saat chanyeol belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba baekhyun menciumnya tepat dibibir dan itu membuatnya sangat kaget. Mata chanyeol membulat. Bahkan chanyeol tidak bisa membalas ciuman itu karena badannya mematung tidak bisa digerakkan. Chanyeol merasa dunia seperti berhenti berputar dan didunia itu hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada lagi yang lainnya. Kepala chanyeol kini mulai diisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan:

'Apakah baekhyun juga menyukainya?'

'Apakah baekhyun membalas cintanya?'

'apakah setelah ini baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya?'

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"baek, apa kau…?",

"ani, jangan pikir aku membalas cintamu. Itu hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena hari ini terlalu menyenangkan", jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum riang dan menyenandungkan lagu 'best luck'

"tapi…", chanyeol terlihat masih belum bisa mengumpulkan rohnya yang tercecer saat baekhyun menciumnya tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan wajah baekhyun sekarang bercahaya seperti layaknya malaikat dimata chanyeol.

"kajja, kita pulang"

Pagi ini baekhyun sudah harus pulang ke tempatnya semula. Baekhyun begitu bahagia karena waktu liburnya yang berharga bisa dia habiskan dengan sangat menyenangkan bersama chanyeol. Sebenarnya chanyeol bersikeras mau mengantarkan baekhyun ke stasiun, tapi letak stasiun berlawanan arah dengan sekolah sehun dan chanyeol. Dan sehun tentu saja tidak mau terlambat karena kebodohan kakaknya itu.

"maaf baekhyun karena kami tidak bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun", kata nyonya Oh

"tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Aku bisa kesana sendiri", jawab baekhyun

"oppa, pasti aku akan merindukanmu", kata sulli sambil memeluk baekhyun

"oppa juga, sulli-ah. Jagakan kyungsoo untuk oppa ya?", kata baekhyun sebelum melepas pelukan sulli dan chanyeol terlihat menyeringai putus asa mendengar baekhyun menyebutkan nama kyungsoo

"aku akan merindukanmu baekkie. Menginaplah lagi, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan.", kata chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun sangat erat sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia

"aku pasti akan datang lagi untuk menjawab kata-katamu kemarin", kata baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"chanyeol hyung, lepaskan baekhyun hyung. Dia bisa terlambat ke stasiun". Bagaimana bisa terlambat jika baekhyun saja tidak memiliki tujuan untuk menaiki kereta maupun tiketnya. Tapi akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun dan giliran sehun yang memeluk baekhyun

"main-mainlah ke ruanganku hun-ah", kata baekhyun berbisik ke telinga sehun namun sehun tidak menjawab

"…."

"xi luhan itu, dia pernah menyebutkan namamu sebelum dia memasuki gerbang cahaya. Aku pikir dia terkait denganmu dimasa lalu", sambung baekhyun

"denganku? Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya"

"bukan tidak mengenalnya, tapi kau hanya tidak mengingatnya. Jika kalian memang berbagi masa lalu, pasti takdir akan mempertemukan kalian kembali", bisik baekhyun sambil tersenyum sementara sehun merasa blank karena ia memang tidak mengenal apalagi mengingat si xi luhan ini

"kalian berpelukan terlalu lama. Menjauhlah dari baekhyunku", kata chanyeol dengan cemburu sambil memisahkan pelukan sehun dan baekhyun

"baekhyunku?, apa chanyeol oppa menyukai baekhyun oppa?",Tanya sulli dengan curiga namun chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa membantah kata-kata sulli. "wow, daebak!", sambung sulli sambil tersenyum tidak menyangka jika oppa kesayangannya telah menemukan pujaan hatinya

"sudah-sudah. Apa kalian lupa kalau eomma masih disini eoh? Ayo kita berangkat. Uri Baekhyun, hati-hati ya. Jika ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan hubungi sehun atau chanyeol", nyonya Oh memeluk baekhyun sebentar lalu langsung pergi menaiki mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya membungkuk ke arah nyonya Oh tanda hormat

"aku juga perlu duluan oppa, temanku sudah menunggu dari tadi", pamit sulli kepada sehun, chanyeol, dan baekhyun

"hati-hati sulli-ah", kata mereka bertiga serempak

"hyung, aku juga harus segera berangkat. Berhati-hatilah ke arah pulangmu", kata sehun sambil menarik chanyeol untuk menaiki mobilnya. Maksud sehun sebenarnya adalah berhati-hatilah berubah wujud menjadi shinigami. Jangan sampai ada manusia yang melihatnya

"aku akan berhati-hati hun-ah", kata baekhyun setengah berteriak mengerti maksud sehun karena sehun dan chanyeol sudah berada didalam mobilnya. Namun mobil itu tidak segera dilajukan walaupun baekhyun sudah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Chanyeol seperti terlihat ragu-ragu terhadap sesuatu.

"baekkie…", kata chanyeol

"ya?", jawab baekhyun

"saranghae"

Dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya. Entah mengapa dada disebelah kiri baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat. Mukanya juga memerah. Sepertinya baekhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada chanyeol.

.

.

Tbc…

.

.

Maaf ya baru bisa update, saya kena internet positif nih…! *bow^^

Terima kasih buat semua yang menyempatkan review, favorite, dsb ya *bow bareng hunhan

Maafin juga, padahal gak ada niat buat bikin chanbaek. Tapi jadinya seru sih *bow bareng chanbaek

Ini ff exo buat yang suka fantasy, karena menurutku konsep dan keberadaan exo itu udah fantasy banget. Kemaren aku nonton TLP Ina dan semua member EXO cakep-cakep semua apalagi Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun juga manis banget!

sedih luge keluar, tapi biasa aja sih soalnya luge sampai kapanpun tetep bagian dari exo


End file.
